


Descend

by orphan_account



Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [1]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a raining winter night, Alex received a phone call from his bestman.Miles drew the vacancy with his lips. He squeezed Alex’s bones so hard that it felt like they could break at any moment.“Thank you, Al.” Said Miles meaningfully, and Alex might have broken just a little bit more inside as well.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081118
Kudos: 17





	Descend

Descend

Alex picked up on the third ring. “Am I mad at you?” Asked Miles on the other side of the line. They both laughed once the question was floating in the air, sharp, heavy and unanswered, soaked with this endless rain.

Alex stopped first. He listened to Miles huffing and giggling, in a way which reminded him of booze and joy and his teens, then turned around to face the half open window. From his apartment, Alex could see debauchery, filth and freedom, all sort of mixed together, hanging in the street just a few hundred meters away.

He asked. “Are you?”

They raced each other into another round of laughing, particularly at the ambiguous language they had chosen to use. Inside Alex, there was a sudden pang of regret as soon as Miles became quiet again. The silence was broken by a ‘bang’, followed by Miles cursing and groaning incoherently. Alex shouted. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Got me head cracked on the bloody door.” Miles murmured. He seemed not fully prepared for Alex to answer this call, but Alex was alone at home, his newly wedded wife out of town visiting a family friend and Miles knew. Honestly, it was a gamble with assured victory.

Alex figured that too. He went along with the script, hurrying to land on the next scene. “Miles, where are you? Are you drunk?”

“Maybe. Do you want me to be?”

“Don’t be daft.”

Miles pressed on. “Do you?”

Alex surrendered with an almost grateful sign. “Okay, stay where you are. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Always so hospitable, Al.” Miles shushed him. The line went dead immediately. Alex grabbed one umbrella before rushing out, purposefully ignoring the fact that Miles didn’t let out his whereabout, but he knew anyway.

He found Miles like this, torso folded forward, hidden in the shadowy part of the telephone booth. He was soaked to the bone, shivering miserably with a smoke in hand. The cigarette had probably gone out a long time ago. The first thing Alex did was to remove it from Miles’ fingers. “I thought you quitted.”

Miles smiled. He gestured between them both, eyes feverish and shining when lit by light. “I thought you were done with…this.”

Alex grabbed at his outstretched arm to steady Miles. _Liar._ He swallowed the accusation as Miles leaned in, trusting him with his entire weight. Miles was icy cold to the touch, yet the contact made Alex’s skin burning, hot and painful. Miles must have noticed that, too. He smirked at Alex’s little frown, humming with triumph, and turned his head for a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

They walked back. It took Alex less than five minutes to get here, but twice the time to return. Miles sang him a silly chant, whispering nonsense into Alex’s ear. He asked several times one same question (how are you doing Al?), before going back to sing another tune. “No, no no…” Miles complained softly when Alex moved him onto the stairs. As expected, he fell and dragged Alex down with him.

Miles whined, let out a wounded yelp the second Alex wrestled out of his sloppy grip. Alex tried to get him up, but then he found himself on top of Miles once again, sharing his breath, sucking on his tongue as if both of their lives depended on it. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more, until from one floor down vaguely came scraping and footsteps.

Alex startled. He dragged Miles with him and hurried back into his own flat, panting heavily, heart racing like a desperate outlaw. Miles was on the floor before he even locked the door. He rudely slapped away the hand Alex offered to help him up.

“I don’t wanna come inside.” He hissed. The harsh tone in his voice took a sharp turn and the scold became almost a beg. “Don’t make me.”

Alex froze. Miles said the exact same thing on his wedding day. He had left early, leaving behind a bunch of worried friends who thought Miles was feeling unwell. Alex walked him to the door with a thousand pleas on the tip of his tongue, but had lost all of them right after Miles looked into his eyes. _“Please, Al. Don’ make me.”_

The indent it had left on his soul still hurt from time to time, waking Alex up in the middle of the night.

Miles hiccupped, curling towards himself and soon became a wet ball against the wall. If he saw the way Alex cringed, he didn’t let it show. Miles could be childish and cruel sometimes, knowing him, Alex guessed Miles was just torturing him as a weak attempt of revenge. He’s got good reasons though, because her fragrant still lingered in the living room. Her stuff scattered around the whole place, and it was her name that appeared with Alex’s, nothing to do with the sulking young man on the floor.

But it was Miles who led him around like no other. It was Miles who owned his heart long before he was forced into a tragic marriage. Alex had tried to quit him as many times as he could bear, before breaking down completely, admitting his defeat.

“Sorry.” He kneeled down beside Miles, who was staring at him with so much yearning that it almost looked like hatred. Alex repeated it once more. “I’m sorry.”

Miles blinked twice, reaching for him. “I’m not mad at ya.”

 _Liar._ Alex thought bitterly. He started to cry way before he could manage to call Miles out. Alex shoved one hand into Miles’ waiting palm, the other one going up to cover those glassy eyes for the sake of them both. Miles’ lashes quivered underneath his fingers, damp and delicate, like a bee somehow caught in his grip.

I love you. Alex wanted to say, but he got all choked up, silenced and full of remorse.

“You don’t have to see.” Finally Alex cooed. “I’ll lead the way.”

Underneath him Miles went rigid. For a second his breath stuck, teeth chattering, as if he was going to lash out, to call Alex a dickhead and leave him behind. But eventually he was beaten by something undeniable, body going pliant like a tamed beast. He held Alex’s hand in both of his, pressing a shaky kiss on the tip of his thumb. Alex used to have a different ring on that finger.

Miles drew the vacancy with his lips. He squeezed Alex’s bones so hard that it felt like they could break at any moment. Miles acquiesced, accepting the strange offer Alex gave him. “Thank you, Al.” Said Miles meaningfully, and Alex might have broken just a little bit more inside as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote anything. Hope it's not too bad x  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
